


In the Driver's Seat

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In the Driver's Seat

"I should have known you'd come up with something," Harry said. "You've always been rather inventive."

"Only about things for which I have a passion," Severus agreed.

"You have a passion for—"

"For you." Severus held Harry's jaw, looking into his eyes. "I have a passion for you."

"Give me a hand?" 

Severus pulled him to standing. "The entire purpose of this was so you'd be able to do this alone so don't expect my help in future."

Harry rolled his eyes. As if. Reaching for the floating cushion, he positioned it and sat without taking a single step.

~*~

His feet left the ground and he hovered beside Severus, grinning from ear to ear.

"Try it." 

Harry nodded and reached for his wand. He flicked it toward the other side of the room and slowly floated away from Severus. 

"It's like driving a car," Harry said brightly as he spun then moved back toward Severus more quickly.

"Once you master the technique, I have no doubt you'll be a menace."

Harry chuckled, spreading his legs a little when Severus moved to stand between his knees. "I know what else you want to use this for."

"I _am_ a genius."


End file.
